Memories
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Todas las parejas de Hetalia. Cap 5: Suecia x Finlandia: Separación. Me recontra inspiré Para Alfa-san, Rabit in the hat y Ayu-chan
1. Rain USAxUK

**Mariel: **Fic escrito a la rápida, luego de haber leido 5 doujinshis USAxUK y ver mi coleccion de al menos 300 img de estos dos xD. Además del manga "limpiando la bodega", "América e Inglaterra" y "Conquistando América". Decidí escribirlo como parte de mi viscio por esta pareja, luego habrá de otras ^o^. (Y porque odio la pareja Inglaterra-Japón)

La Facultad de Medicina no me da tiempo a nada.

Dedicado a mis amiguitas Andrea, Lina, Lhía, Wara, Karen, Lucy (que no viene ¬¬) y para mi primocho querido Samuel. **

* * *

**

**Memories**

**_1: Rain_**

(América: Alfred/Inglaterra: Arthur)

Arthur observaba a través de los vitrales de su casa el caer de las gotas de agua, algunas interrumpidas por el vidrio, quedaban plasmadas en éste por muy corto tiempo, antes de caer por fuerza de gravedad al dintel de la ventana y mojar las rosas de su jardín. Fijó su mirada en el calendario que tenía sobre la mesa.

_4 de Julio. Día de la Independencia Americana._

Todo en esa casa le recordaba a él. Y sin proponérselo, su mente lo llevó a perderse en sus memorias…

* * *

-Arthur-niichan! Arthur Niichan!, mira!, mira!- gritaba un pequeño Alfred a la vez que le tendía una hoja escrita por su mano de niño preescolar.

-Déjame ver- dijo Arthur tomando la hoja en sus manos. "Je T'aime" leyó.

-Ah te felicito Alfred, aprendiste algo en… francés… creo… -dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño y pensaba seriamente en matar a Francis cuando supiera el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Claro que cuando se encontró con Francis, éste no le dijo nada.

* * *

Regresó a la realidad por un breve momento. Fijó su mirada en una de las paredes del cuarto, donde un reloj de péndulo marcaba pesadamente las siete de la noche.

Se levantó y movió el péndulo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando al descubierto unos garabatos en la pared, obra de Alfred cuando era pequeño.

"¿Porqué tuviste que irte?"- pensó Arthur con la mirada ensombrecida. Entonces todo recuerdo fue borrado por el sonido del teléfono. Arthur pesadamente levantó el auricular.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Arthur,- esa voz, la habría distinguido de entre miles -¿sabes? La celebración terminó, y entonces decidí ir por Europa, pero ahora me encuentro realmente empapado y pensé, ya que llueve tanto, sería bueno en pasar y visitarte para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿qué dices?

-Ah… Claro…

-¡Entonces nos vemos!

-Si… nos…- le cortó. El sonido entrecortado del teléfono lo devolvió por completo a la realidad.

"Quizás sería bueno verle."-pensó Arthur. Últimamente estaba muy deprimido por todo el asunto de la independencia de América. A pesar de haber transcurrido bastante tiempo, extrañaba a Alfred a extremos insospechados.

Se dirigió a su habitación, tan impregnada de recuerdos como las otras. En su cama, estaba la hoja que Alfred le había dado cuando era pequeño, y también muchas otras hojas. El motivo por el que se encontraban ahí era que Arthur, en otro ataque de nostalgia matutina, las había estado leyendo.

-"Je T'aime" "Ich Liebe Dich" "Te amo"- Cómo se notaba que había pedido ayuda para escribir sus sentimientos a Francia, Austria y España.

* * *

Alfred, sin saberlo, se encontraba en la misma posición que Arthur momentos antes. Miraba a través del vidrio del taxi. Descuidadamente metió una mano en su bolsillo y sintió que llevaba algo, lo sacó y reconoció una hoja doblada cuidadosamente en cuatro.

* * *

Arthur estaba recostado en su cama, abrazando las hojas escritas por un pequeño e inocente Alfred años atrás. Sus ojos, cansados de tanto llorar, se cerraron, y él sin saberlo, se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar intermedio entre el sonido de la lluvia y el color de sus sueños.

Sintió vagamente un relámpago recorrer su cuarto. En sus sueños evocó otro recuerdo que casi se volvió realidad cuando el rayo se apagó.

-Arthur- niichan… tengo miedo- la imagen de Alfred parado en el dintel de la puerta con su osito de peluche lo conmovió.

-Ven aquí entonces- le contestó recorriéndose un poco y dejando espacio en la cama para Alfred, el cual no tardó mucho en decidirse y correr hacia Arthur.

En cuanto estuvo a su lado, Alfred escondió el rostro en el pecho de Arthur.

-Vaya… de verdad le tienes miedo a los rayos, ¿no? - dijo acariciando la cabeza de Alfred, abrazándolo después.

-Es porque me leíste cuentos de terror hoy… te gustan mucho los fantasmas ¿no?

-¡Pero si existen Alfred!

-Arthur- niichan… Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Si… siempre.

* * *

"_Siempre…estaré contigo"_

Promesa que no pudo ser cumplida. Al menos, a Arthur no le dejaron cumplirla.

-Arthur-niichan… ¿y esto?- preguntaba Alfred con un mosquete en las manos.

-Me dijiste que pensabas llevar a cabo una pelea… una guerra, así que te presto esto.

-Pero niichan…

-Escucha bien Alfred. En las guerras no hay piedad de ningún lado. Tienes que disparar decididamente, sino otras personas sufrirán por tu indecisión, ¿me entiendes? Además – agregó acariciándole la cabeza- eres un niño muy fuerte, nadie es rival para ti.

-Si… Arthur…

* * *

"_Arthur… muchas veces… te lo he pedido…"_

-¿A dónde vas Arthur-niichan?

-Hay asuntos pendientes en Europa que debo resolver. No me agrada ir de verdad… pero volveré, te lo prometo.

-No te vayas…- Alfred se aferró de la cintura de Arthur, llorando.

-Lo siento… tengo que ir…- se agachó y besó a Alfred en la mejilla. – te prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda.

* * *

"_Ese día… también llovía…"_

Arthur frente a Alfred. Pero ahora Alfred es incluso más alto que Arthur. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso? ¿Cómo?

Arthur sintió el peso de todo el dolor oprimirlo. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, con las rodillas soportando todo su peso y las manos arañando la tierra.

-¿Por qué… Alfred?

El susodicho solamente le miró. Aspiró profundamente y mientras exhalaba se dio media vuelta. No dio ni dos pasos cuando lo escuchó.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dímelo!- gritó Alfred dando un fuerte golpe a la tierra.

Sin darse la vuelta, Alfred le contestó un simple "Im Sorry…"

* * *

Sintió algo cálido. Alguien que él conocía bien lo abrazaba.

-Sabias que iba a venir y no me esperaste como era debido- le dijo Alfred al oído mientras le arrebataba de las manos los papeles que rato antes había estado leyendo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le gritó Arthur ligeramente sonrojado mientras intentaba en vano quitarle las hojas de las manos, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo de la cama. No cayó porque Alfred lo sujetó son su brazo por la cintura.

-Ya ves, soy curioso… Ich… liebe… dich…- entornó los ojos a la par de tratar de recordar algo. – Ah ya veo… recuerdo que le pedí ayuda a Roderich para esto. Malvado Rode, ahora que lo recuerdo tuve que rogarle para que me enseñara a escribirlo.- pasó a la siguiente hoja- ah y éste se lo pedí a Francis, y éste a Antonio… ¿porqué los guardas, Arthur?

Arthur se aferró del abrigo de Alfred, apretándolo ligeramente.

-Devuélvemelas… por favor… - le susurró.

Alfred dejó las hojas de lado para abrazarlo. Hubo silencio por unos minutos.

-Ese día, también estaba lloviendo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No lo puedo olvidar… Alfred.

Al escuchar su nombre, abrazó un poco más fuerte a Arthur.

"_Ese día… quería pensar que las marcas de agua que descendían de tus ojos a tus mejillas… eran solamente gotas de lluvia."_

Alfred iba a soltar algunas lágrimas, y cerró los ojos respirando y sintiendo el aroma de Arthur mientras jugaba con su cabello, más rubio que el de él.

Abrió los ojos y vio como tímidamente, la mano derecha de Arthur se escabullía para recoger las hojas que Alfred había dejado descuidadas sobre la cama.

Sonrió…

"_Siempre tan testarudo"_

Atrapó la mano de Arthur a medio camino.

-Lo siento Arthur… pero América no puede perder contra Inglaterra. Menos ahora que Inglaterra no está en posibilidades de pelear. – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa. – Además, yo soy el héroe.

Llevó la mano libre hacia su bolsillo y sacó el papel doblado al que rato antes se había aferrado en el taxi. Lo llevó hasta las manos de Arthur.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Obedeció.

"_**I love you."**_

-¿Qué es…- no terminó. Alfred lo sorprendió tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

-Oye Inglaterra, elijo la libertad después de todo.

Ambos bajo la lluvia, con su respectivo ejército a sus espaldas. Cada cual en un uniforme distinto, enfundando sus mosquetes.

-Ya no soy tu hijo o tu hermano menor. Desde ahora soy independiente.

Los ojos de Inglaterra, a punto de… ¿llorar?

-¡Reconócelo!

América baja su mosquete. Inglaterra arremete contra él, y nuevamente, América levanta su mosquete y usa la empuñadura para proteger su rostro. El mosquete de América cae. Uno de los generales de su bando grita "Fuego" y entonces…

Inglaterra pierde su ejército.

Baja el arma, lo arroja lejos.

-No hay razón para disparar… ¿cierto?- le dice a América.

Y se arrodilla. Aún quiere contener las lágrimas.

América lo recuerda. La primera vez que lo vio, solo en una tierra desconocida para él. Arthur lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a casa. Cuando lo llamó "hermano" por primera vez, Arthur sonrió y ambos, sin darse cuenta, en ese mismo momento, entregaron el uno al otro un pedazo de su corazón.

"_Inglaterra… solías ser… tan grande."_

* * *

-Vaya… dejó de llover.- dijo Alfred cubierto por solamente una delgada sábana de lino. Sintió el toque delicado de la mano de Arthur en su rostro, pidiéndole que le mirara. Obedeció. Se encontró con los ojos del inglés, más verdes y brillantes en la noche, y notó su rostro sonrojado ligeramente. No lo soportó y lo beso largamente en los labios.

-Arthur… Hoy descubrí algo interesante.- dijo al separarse. Éste a su vez, se aferró a los brazos de Alfred.

-¿Si?... ¿qué?

Alfred se acercó nuevamente para robarle otro beso, pero uno corto. Luego lo miró.

-Eras virgen antes de hoy.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó sonrojado. Nuevamente su "pequeño" Alfred aprovechó para robarle otro beso, pero este se hizo más largo y profundo que los anteriores.

-¡Arthur-niichan se puso colorado!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Había pasado… mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así…

-¿Otra vez vas a ponerte nostálgico?- dijo Alfred poniendo los ojos en blanco. Arthur rápidamente se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

-Cállate…

-Arthur…- separó las manos de éste de su rostro para mirarlo y terminar de limpiar él sus lágrimas. – Te quiero…

"_No importa qué tan profundas sean las heridas ni cuán grandes las cicatrices del pasado… de ahora en adelante estaré para siempre contigo."_

En el pasado, muchas veces, Arthur dormía con Alfred, por acompañarlo, por darle fuerzas a ese niño que les temía a monstruos inexistentes, por no sentirse solo…

Ahora era Alfred quien, en medio de besos, caricias y prometerle reiteradas veces que él estaría a su lado cuando se despertara, lo acompañaba y se deshacía de cualquier temor o recuerdo doloroso que podría tener.

Cuando se despertó, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. No necesitaba abrirlos para saber que Alfred estaba a su lado. Ahi iba a estar, aunque no para siempre, no por mucho tiempo, pero eso dejó de importarle.

Tenía a Alfred cuando lo necesitaba.

* * *

Pregunta: Quieren continuación de esta pareja o empiezo el Rusia x China? Den ideas ^-^

Reviews please! *-*


	2. Sunflowers RusiaxChina

**Memories**

**_2: Sunflowers_**

El día de San Valentín, supone muchos apuros para todas las naciones. Francia es quien más se beneficia de esto, ya que Francis recibe muchas visitas por sus famosas Rosas Rojas.

Yao se encontraba caminando, solo observaba aquellas extrañas costumbres occidentales, las cuales fueron adoptadas tanto por él, como por sus hermanos Japón y Corea.

A lo lejos, escuchó una de tantas peleas que mantenían Inglaterra y Francia. Ya acostumbrado y hasta un poco cansado, se acercó, más con intensiones de ver las rosas que Francia tenía.

-¡Cara de vino! ¡No diré que eres mejor que yo sólo porque vayas a venderme rosas!

-¡Si solo es eso! ¡Además que si no lo dices, no tendrás rosas para regalarle a Amer…

No pudo terminar puesto que Arthur se encontraba ahorcándolo mientras su rostro se coloraba.

-¿Cómo sabes que es para él?!

-¡Sencillo! ¡Tú no tienes más amigos! ¡Estas igual a Rusia!

Yao, quien ahora se encontraba observando una bella rosa blanca con bordes rojos, escuchó el comentario y el silencio que se hizo a continuación. Iván se encontraba parado cerca de ellos. De seguro los había escuchado.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Pero si es Rusia! ¡Disculpa! De verdad no quería…- empezó a disculparse Francia.

-Ah… si… tranquilo…- le contestó Iván con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Yao notó que los ojos violáceos de éste se ensombrecían mientras se marchaba.

-Ahora sí que estoy muerto… ¡va a invadirme!

-Te lo has buscado tú, idiota.

-Disculpen-aru…- dijo China interrumpiendo a ambos europeos.- Quisiera llevar ésta rosa-aru…

* * *

Iván, sentado en un banco en la plaza parisina, observaba las palomas picotear en el suelo algunas semillas, y pensaba en lo que le habían dicho rato antes. Entonces algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Para ti Rusia-aru…- lo sorprendió China tendiéndole la rosa blanca que le había comprado- feliz día de… San Valentín-aru…

-¿China?

-Si me dices Yao está bien-aru.

-Uhm… gracias- dijo recibiendo la rosa- Si tú me llamas Iván… también esta muy bien por mí…

China se sentó a su lado. Iván contempló la rosa.

-Él no… quería decirte eso-aru…

-No es así… lo que él no quería… era disculparse…- le dijo Iván, frustrando los intentos de Yao de hacerlo sentir mejor. – todos… solo pueden temerme…

-¿Temerte?

-Toda mi vida ha sido eso… las únicas personas que he tenido son mis hermanas, Ucrania y Bielorrusia. Pero incluso a ellas… - se detuvo. Yao lo miró largamente.

-Pero Yao es distinto… Yao me dio una rosa sin… motivo alguno… gracias…

Yao le miró. El más grande de todas las naciones, el más temido… y sin embargo en ese momento no le temía en absoluto. A su vez, Iván le regalaba una gran sonrisa, que nunca nadie antes había visto. No eran las sonrisas forzadas ni doble filo que les mostraba a otros. Ésta era sincera.

* * *

"_Ese día… me salvaste como nadie pudo hacerlo en tantos años…"_

Iván abrió los ojos y enderezó la cabeza. Miró fijamente al hombre vestido de uniforme militar blanco frente a él. Todo era blanco a su alrededor, a excepción de…

-Te lo pediré por las buenas- dijo sonriéndole a Japón.- Déjale… es mío. China me pertenece ahora.

Kiku le observó con sus ojos de por sí apagados. Él podía ser muy frío y calculador, pero sabía que Iván, además de frío y calculador, era cruel. Sádico era el término más apropiado.

Al final se dio vuelta. No se encontraba en condiciones de atacar a Iván. Guardó su katana y se retiró.

Iván, aún saboreando su impune victoria, fijó sus ojos en el cuerpo que tenía en frente, era Yao que gracias a las heridas que tenía, manchaba la blanca alfombra de nieve con su sangre. Iván se acercó a él, se agachó y lo levantó delicadamente.

-Eres tan hermoso – le susurró al oído. Sintió cómo Yao se encogía en sus brazos, buscando un poco de calor. No le importó cuánto frío hacía, él ya estaba acostumbrado. Iván se sentó manteniendo a Yao en su regazo, al tiempo que se sacaba el enorme abrigo que le cubría de esa condición extrema de frío. En poco tiempo, el cuerpo de Yao dejó de temblar.

-Así está mejor, ¿no?- le dijo aún sabiendo que no tendría respuesta. Yao abrió ligeramente los ojos, en los cuales Iván sólo pudo notar el vestigio de una mirada sombría, llena de dolor.

-No, no… no esta bien que te pongas así.- le susurró Iván, besándole suavemente en la mejilla.- el niño malo aquí soy yo, no tú.

Sintió las manos de Yao asirse fuertemente de su bufanda. Casi inmediatamente tomó ambas con una sola mano, y sintió la tibia sangre de Yao manchar las suyas.

Todo le era confuso a Yao. Incluso el estar en los brazos de Iván. En esos momentos, no entendía nada, menos aún cuando sintió que aquel ser, casi hecho de nieve, tenía los labios tan cálidos en esos momentos, ocupando los suyos.

* * *

-Nii-chan, nii-chan!- vio que lo llamaba un pequeño Kiku. Yao trató de acercarse a su pequeño hermano para abrazarle, pero entonces…

-No… ya no somos nada.- le dice un Kiku más grande apuntándole con su katana.

Sentía que le arrancaban un pedazo de su corazón, de él mismo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Se encontró en una habitación que no era conocida para él. En una cama enorme, de sábanas color carmesí. Fijó sus ojos a la ventana y vio que nevaba. Súbitamente sintió mucho frío, lo que lo hizo encogerse y meterse entre las múltiples mantas otra vez. La contracción de sus músculos hizo que sintiera mucho dolor en su cuerpo, y que recordara lo que había pasado.

Reparó en cómo se encontraba. Adolorido, con múltiples vendas en su cuerpo, en sus extremidades, alrededor de su tórax, con el cabello suelto y limpio. Alguien había tenido el cuidado de bañarle.

Éste último pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara y que la vergüenza lo consumiera.

Trató en vano reconocer la habitación. Un detalle fue el que delató donde se encontraba, o más bien dos: Múltiples floreros con girasoles en el cuarto y una rosa blanca ya seca.

Girasoles por todos lados, en el escritorio, en el piso, en los dinteles de las ventanas, en la mesa al lado de su cama. Y la rosa blanca que, sin ser parte de todo esto, no parecía romper con la decoración.

Alargó su mano para tocarla, pero algo le detuvo en medio camino.

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo Iván sonriéndole dulcemente. – al fin despiertas.

-Iván… ¿cuántos días estuve…?

-Cuatro.

-¡Cuatro!- se soltó de agarre de Iván y llevó esa mano a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.- ya veo-aru… en esos días tú…

-Curé tus heridas y te bañé. Ah si, y de noche dormía contigo.

Yao no dijo nada más. Sentía cómo la sangre se le subía al rostro. ¿Cómo podía Iván decir todo eso tan deliberadamente? Iván sacó un girasol de uno de tantos floreros y lo extendió a Yao. Éste, sin perder de vista el punto fijo frente a sus ojos, tomó la flor que le ofrecía Iván.

-Yao, estás solo… ¿no es cierto?- le dijo Iván mientras levantaba su rostro con una mano y se acercaba a él.

-Si… - le contestó casi en un susurro, inseguro de lo que decía. O más bien, incapaz de aceptar la realidad.

"_Ambos… encerrados en la soledad, matamos nuestros corazones…_"

-Yo también estaba muy solo, pero desde esa vez, con sólo recordarte… toda esa soledad se iba – le dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. La misma mano que acariciaba su cabeza, pasaba ahora a sostenerle por la nuca. Ya no podría escapar, ni iba a intentarlo.

-¿Quieres seguir así?- le preguntó a pocos milímetros de sus labios. Yao podía sentir el aliento frío de Iván en su piel. Negó con su cabeza y sintió las dos manos de Iván sosteniéndole. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que esas frías manos eran, en ese momento, el mejor lugar del mundo, y que Iván, quizás no era la persona cruel que parecía ser.

Iván rodeó a Yao por la cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia sí para besarlo. Sus labios, siempre tibios y aún tímidos de besarlo, correspondían con ternura a los besos ligeramente bruscos de Iván.

"…_Pero pudimos renacer."_

* * *

_T-T sorry! no había mucha inspiración para terminar el USA x UK que tenía previsto... lo tengo hasta la mitad, pero ya lo subire *-* lo prometo!_

_muchisisisisisisimas graciasm por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz *-* _

_Ahora me gustaría saber qué les pareció este capítulo... de por sí me bajoneo mucho cuando de escribir se trata. _

_Spoilers de los sgtes cap:_

**_1.1: Eternal bond: _**Pensaba que estaríamos juntos para siempre Arthur... pero si para que seas feliz, tengo que dejarte ir, entonces simplemente lo haré. Y tambien... creo que tendré que despedirme de algo mío...- fué el último pensamiendo de Alfred cuando, silenciosamente, su corazón iba muriendo, presa del último recuerdo.

**_2.1: Wounds: _**¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? ¿Qué ve mi hermano en tí?- gritaba Natasha a Yao, presa de los celos y la ira, mientras con el dorso de la mano tiró un jarrón en el que se encontraban dos girasoles. con tan mala suerte que uno de los pedazos llegó al rostro de Yao y le cortó ligeramente.

En mente ya tengo el Antonio x Lovino y Berwald x Tino *-*U

Reviews please! (son para mi lo que los premios lo son para los atletas *-*)


	3. Eternal Bond USAxUK

****

Dedicado a todas las fans del USA x UK con lo poco de inspiración que me quedaba T-T en especial para Kohri que me dejo un super review, el cual me dió energía para terminar este capítulo.

* * *

**Memories**

**_1.1:Eternal bond_**

Completamente mojado, bajo la lluvia, mientras observaba a través del cristal y la vista se le empañaba, lo recordó. Los eventos sucedidos hace casi un mes.

* * *

-¡Arthur!- gritaba un alegre Alfred en medio del patio la gran casa de Arthur.- My sweet honey! I need you!

-Ok... ya entendí- Dijo Arthur caminando hacia él lentamente. Al estar cerca rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Alfred, éste a su vez, se agachó ligeramente para besarlo.

-Vivo por cada beso tuyo.- le dijo separandose un poco, para luego jugar rozando los labios de Arthur, sin llegar a besarlos.

-No hagas eso...- le dijo éste a su vez. - te morderé sino...

-Arthur... se me ocurrió algo... ¡Quiero un beso Spiderman!

-¡QUE!

-¡Si! Mira, súbete a ese árbol y...

-Olvídalo.-le dijo completamente sonrojado, lo cual hizo que Alfred rompiera a reir y volviera a besarlo.

-I love you so...- trató de decirle a Arthur, pero éste lo interrumpió con otro beso.

* * *

Pesadamente, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y el poco orgullo que creía le quedaba, giró sobre si mismo y emprendió el camino a casa. El remordimiento le asestó un duro golpe en el estómago. Le dolía la escena que había visto rato antes. Le dolía mucho.

_"Te amo Arthur..."_

No entendía bien por qué. No pudo entenderlo y no creía que fuera a entenderlo nunca. Los celos podían ser difíciles de manejar, pero lo eran aún más si le obligaban a sentirlos.

-Entonces… ¿aquí queda todo?- se preguntó Alfred mientras miraba a través de la puerta de cristal a la persona que más amaba, comprando un anillo de compromiso y probándoselo en el dedo, al lado de Francis, quien a su vez también se probaba distintos anillos del mismo tipo.

Creía que estarían juntos para siempre. Que toda esa reconciliación, además de su declaración de amor y entrega pura, eran verdaderos.

No…

Sabía, estaba seguro, al menos de su parte, todo había sido verdadero.

Y sin embargo en ese momento, cualquier sentimiento, parecía tan insignificante…

Bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. Era el rostro característico de alguien resignado.

-Arthur… te amo… nunca lo olvides.- soltó al viento en un susurro inaudible.

Pensaba que estaríamos juntos para siempre Arthur... pero si para que seas feliz, tengo que dejarte ir, entonces simplemente lo haré. Y también... creo que tendré que despedirme de algo mío...

* * *

Alfred caminó por las mojadas calles hasta llegar a la casa de Arthur. Entró y siguió su pesada caminata hasta la habitación que compartían con Arthur.

Se dejó caer en la cama, aspirando el aroma de la almohada de Arthur y tratando de impregnarse de éste. Cerró los ojos. ¿De verdad quería irse?

Se distrajo mirando el techo. cuando estaba preocupado, podía ser muy lento en tomar algunas desiciones. Se dió cuenta que había tardado cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vió a Arthur entrar por esta. Se paralizó ahi donde estaba hasta sentir que Arthur se recostaba a su lado para abrazarle. Arthur se estrechó contra el costado de Alfred, levantandose para buscar su rostro, sus labios.

-¿No vas a saludarme como es apropiado? - le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Se acercó y Alfred movió el rostro a un lado. - ¿que pasa?

-Arthur... Se terminó.- le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- no puedes tener a dos personas... lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Arthur tu estabas...- Alfred no se atrevía a decirlo. el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se lo permitía. Le dió la espalda e intentó abrir la puerta para alejarse, sintiendo que las lágriams le ganarían en cualquier momento.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Arthur completamente cansado de la actitud inexplicable de Alfred. Rápidamente lo abrazó por la espalda evitando que se fuera. -¿Crees que dejaré que otra vez… te alejes de mi? ¿Crees que voy a permitirlo?- Alfred giró para encontrarse con Arthur, quien ahora lo tomaba por los brazos. Vió sus hermosos ojos verdes empañados en lágrimas. Notó que esos ojos podían cambiar mucho cuando él lloraba.

-Arthur…

–Todo este tiempo… he estado extrañándote tanto… pensando en cuál fue mi error… y ahora que a duras penas has vuelto conmigo, ¿crees que dejaré que te apartes de mi otra vez? ¡Idiota!

-Yo... no puedo estar contigo si...

-Cásate conmigo. -soltó inesperadamente Arthur.

-¿Qué?

-¡Cásate conmigo!-casi gritó. Se levantó sin dejar de sujetar a Alfred.- ¿Querias un lazo que nos uniera de forma pública no?

Arthur sacó del bolsillo un par de anillos de oro, con dos A entrelazadas.

* * *

-Oye… Alfred… - le llamó Arthur con un sonrojo en las mejillas que no pudo disimular.

-Dime.

-De verdad… esto no es justo… - ahora ya sentía cómo su respiración se entrecortaba y se hacía más pesada y cálida. Su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, temblaba ligeramente, no porque sintiera frío, sino por el éxtasis contenido que sentía. Trató de distraerse observando el diván blanco en el que se encontraba recostado. No… no podía salir del mundo donde se encontraba, de su realidad. Él había accedido sin necesidad de ser forcejeado. Aunque una súplica de Alfred equivalía a muchos chantajes.

Alfred buscaba el mejor ángulo, la mejor forma de retratar a su ser más querido de una forma, en lo posible, permanente. Lo observó por un corto segundo, el cual a Arthur le pareció eterno.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó el mayor intrigado ante tal actitud.

-Falta algo.

-Sí… me falta ropa si no te diste cuenta… - dijo aún más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba. – al menos me hubieras dejado, no sé... una toga o una sábana.

-¡Ya sé que es!- dijo al fin Alfred chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué…- no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta. Alfred se encontraba demasiado cerca de él, mirándolo. Arthur perdió todo vestigio de temor al notar en los ojos de su novio, nada más que ternura y felicidad. Alfred se arrodilló a su lado para luego tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y besarlo suavemente.

Sintió cómo Alfred recorría su torso desnudo con una mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza, jugando con los mechones de pelo rubio. Sin saber el motivo, Arthur comenzó a sentir que todo su cuerpo entraba en un estado de éxtasis profundo, donde cada pequeño gemido era suprimido por los labios de Alfred, ahora completamente dueños de los suyos. Sus músculos se tensaban, al grado de dolerle, y sentía que sus piernas le quemaban. Estaba próximo al clímax. Fue en ese preciso instante que Alfred soltó sus labios. El otro, completamente sonrojado y ligeramente jadeante lo miró con expresión curiosa, pidiéndole más con los ojos.

-Así es como quiero tenerte – le dijo acariciándole el rostro. Se levantó y regresó al sillón de trabajo, a seguir con el dibujo de Arthur. Éste último lo miraba con una expresión de vergüenza, pena, pasión y deseo.

Alfred levantaba la mirada de rato en rato, y lo contemplaba por algunos segundos. Arthur notó que Alfred, no podía, sino primero mirarle a los ojos, sonreírle cálidamente y a veces, soltar un beso al aire, antes de detenerse en su cuerpo y observar los rasgos que tendría que plasmar en su dibujo. Mientras para Alfred éste era un trabajo delicioso y muy placentero, Arthur sólo podía sentir una creciente sensación de necesidad del cuerpo del otro apoderarse de su mente y cuerpo.

-Alfred…- le llamo suavemente, casi en un susurro. Éste a su vez, lo miró.

-Está bien. – le contestó dejando el dibujo a un lado. – Ya había terminado después de todo.

Arthur se incorporó hasta sentarse en el diván, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos para esconder el rostro en ellos. No tardó en sentir el pecho desnudo de Alfred contra su espalda, y luego, los labios de este en su cuello. Las rodillas de Alfred buscaron espacio entre las suyas, no tardó en separarlas para acoplarse mejor al cuerpo del otro. Sintió entonces cómo, poco a poco, Alfred iba tomando su cuerpo, primero superficialmente, y luego, cada vez, a mayor profundidad.

-Quisiera encontrar alguna forma de tenerte así para siempre… a mi lado- le susurró al oído para luego seguir besando su cuello.

-Me tendrás siempre.-le contestó Arthur buscando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, apretándolos luego con fuerza a medida que sentía a Alfred avanzar.

-No tenemos algo que demuestre nuestra unión. – refutó Alfred al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Arthur por la espalda. Éste se giró como pudo, sin romper la intimidad que los unía en ese momento y le besó suavemente.

-No necesitamos demostrárselo a nadie…tonto.

"Pero si así lo deseas…"

* * *

-De verdad que eres un idiota. – le reclamó cariñosamente Arthur. – ¿Cómo podría irme con otra persona… después de todo lo que vivimos juntos? Además que te aguanté ya muchas tonterías y…

Alfred no le dejó continuar. Presionó sus labios con fuerza sobre los de Arthur, mordiendolos lijeramente, tratando de embriagarse con su sabor. Arthur a su vez, se estrechó más hacia el cuerpo de Alfred, buscando la mano de éste, y con sus dedos trataba de encontrar el anillo que llevaba. Sintió el frío tacto del metal y luego la mano de Alfred que tomaba la suya.

-Arthur...- le dijo al separarse y cubrir el cuerpo de éste con una sábana.- ya que ésta es nuestra luna de miel... estaba pensando...

-¿Que?

-¿Cuándo me darás un hijo? - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Idiota...- contestó Arthur enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Alfred, para volver a besarlo.

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo:_** Wounds: Rusia x China

* * *

En memoria de Daniel LaForte. Gran primo, hermano y mejor amigo. Danielito, la muerte solamente implica un "hasta luego" para las personas que te aman. Samuel va a quererte siempre. Y yo también.

Samu, dondequiera que estés primo, no te olvides que tu vida le pertenece a las personas que te quieren. Media vida, aún es suficiente para ser vivida.


	4. Frozen SueciaxFinlandia

**Memories**

_**3: Frozen**_

Tino sabía muy bien que escapar no era una de las mejores decisiones que podría haber tomado. Estaba consciente de la preocupación de Peter, Hanatamago y más que nada, de Berwald.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando en vano que generar más calor. El bosque en el que estaba, parecía detenido en invierno, en uno terriblemente crudo.

"_A veces es mejor no molestar a nadie con nuestros problemas." _

¿Escapó acaso porque tenía muchas cosas que pensar?

No…

Lo que quería evitar era tener que pedirle ayuda a Berwald para seguir adelante. No quería molestarlo como lo hacía siempre. No quería romper con la felicidad de su hogar, el cuál Berwald había logrado darle. Además no podía pedirle ayuda ahora, ya que el problema era precisamente Berwald.

Recordó de repente, las noches al lado del sueco, entre sus brazos llenos de calor. Escuchar el acompasado sonido de los latidos de su corazón y dormir arrullado por ese sonido que para él, era el mejor del mundo.

"_Él siempre… ha estado conmigo."_

* * *

-Ne… Su-san… ¿qué somos?- preguntó un sonrojado Tino a Berwald mientras éste leía un libro. Berwald desvió la mirada sin levantar mucho el rostro hacia el de Tino.

-¿Ah?

-Es decir… tu andas diciendo que soy tu esposa pero… soy hombre si no lo notaste… además que… hum… olvídalo…

Tino empezaba a sentir que la sangre le subía al rostro. Cerró los ojos, avergonzado por haber proferido esas palabras. ¿Acaso las cosas debían seguir tal cual estaban?

-Familia. – soltó finalmente Berwald con su tono habitual de haber dejado el asunto zanjado.

-No era eso lo que preguntaba… Es decir… Su-san tú… yo…

La actitud de Tino había dejado perplejo al sueco, el cual ya tenía toda la vista fija en su acompañante, con las gafas acomodadas y el rostro en alto. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de Peter y Hanatamago jugando en la nieve.

Avergonzado a más no poder y sintiendo la presión de la mirada fija de Berwald, Tino se levantó de golpe cogiendo un abrigo cercano a la puerta.

-¡Iré a dar un paseo! – dijo corriendo frenéticamente y azotando la puerta. Berwald simplemente se acomodó las gafas, incapaz de entender.

* * *

"_No es que sea malo…"_

Peter entró unos minutos después de la salida de Tino, con Hanatamago en los brazos.

-Papá, ¿porqué mi mamá estaba llorando?

La pregunta de su "hijo" lo dejó perplejo e inició en su corazón el sentimiento que más tarde identificaría como preocupación profunda.

"_No todos entendemos lo mismo."_

* * *

Tino recargó su espalda en un árbol. Cerró los ojos y trató de distraer su mente. Quiso entender lo que realmente significaba para ese hombre que a pesar de parecer frío y hasta aterrador, era la persona más cálida que había conocido. Aunque tendiera a ladrar a las demás personas, Tino sabía que él no tenía malas intenciones.

Tino había empezado a acostumbrarse mucho a su compañía.

Mentira

Tino necesitaba de esa compañía, de esos brazos que lo abrazaban cada noche, de su silencio que ya no le era incómodo.

Había llegado a amarlo.

Sintió que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, creía que podían llegar a congelarse en esa tormenta de hielo. Y habría sido así de no ser que en ese preciso momento sintió una mano limpiar su rostro.

-¿Su-san?- dijo abriendo los ojos, completamente sorprendido.

-Regresemos.- le dijo en tono de orden, aunque Tino sabía que era más bien una petición. Berwald era incapaz de obligarlo a algo que el no quisiera. Sintió nuevas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos mientras su cabeza descansaba en la escápula del más alto. Sintió los brazos de Berwald rodearle en un abrazo seguro, firme, como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Lo siento- le susurró Tino.- Te dejé sólo, y por una tontería.

-Si vien' de mi 'sposo… no 's una t'nteria.- le contestó Berwald. Tino levantó la mirada y vio que el otro le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia su rostro. Tino se aferró a los hombros del otro para ponerse de puntillas, al notarlo Berwald lo sujetó aún más firmemente. Sintiendo cómo el ligero temblor del cuerpo de su "esposo" no cedía. Sabía que no era precisamente por el frío.

Los ojos de ambos permanecieron abiertos hasta el momento en que sus labios se tocaron en un pequeño y efímero beso, seguido de uno más largo y profundo. Cada uno, consciente de la falta de destreza del otro en el acto, se limitaba a disfrutar de ese pequeño momento en que todo el mundo se había detenido para ellos y en que todo el tiempo les pertenecía.

* * *

Hanatamago empezó a ladrar y saltó de las rodillas de Peter para dirigirse a la puerta principal y rascarla con una pata. Peter hizo lo propio y se levantó para abrirla, pero se detuvo.

-Dejemos que disfruten un poco más.- le dijo al pequeño perro al ver por la ventana continua a la puerta que sus padres, ambos de la mano, se detenían un momento a unos cuantos metros de la entrada para robarle un beso a los labios del otro.

-Te amo- le dijo finalmente Berwald a Tino, sin el tono habitual y sin morder las palabras, más bien, sujetando con una mano la de Tino y con la otra tomando su rostro con delicadeza. Entonces Tino se dio cuenta que ya no podía escapar. De todas formas, ya no iba a intentarlo nunca más.

La tormenta de nieve había cesado por completo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Es mi primer Suecia x Finlandia. Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, hacen que valga la pena escribir a las 4:32 am xD.

Cómo me inspiré:

Mariel: ¬¬ Jos... odio el kiwi.

Papá: Hija, deberías comerlo. Tiene mucha vitamina C y además es una fruta de FINLANDIA.

Mariel:*Agarrando el kiwi* Waaa! Suecia x Finlandia *mordiendo* Estados Unidos x Inglaterra *mordiendo otra vez y se va medio kiwi* Rusia x China!

Papá: o_O Eh... La Paz-El alto?

Mariel: Son países papá!

Papá: o_OU Bolivia-Peru... Mexico-Chile...

No entiende nada ¬¬


	5. Separation SueciaxFinlandia

****

Había inspiración para escribirlo y esa es mi excusa... no suelo subir trabajos seguidos pero si ésta vez dejaba escapar la inspiración, de verdad que no regresaba.

* * *

**Memories**

_**3.1:Separation**_

Esa mañana le pareció especialmente fría. Tino observó los suaves rayos del sol filtrarse por su ventana y quiso pensar que ése sería un día más.

No era así.

Se sentó en la cama, con la vista fija en la ventana, el torso desnudo y el corazón doliéndole. Aunque solo fueron segundos en los que se entregó al dolor de sus pensamientos, él los sintió como siglos. El nudo en su garganta y el verdugo en su pecho se hicieron aún más evidentes al sentir que Berwald pesadamente lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo cubría con su cuerpo, a su vez enfundado en una manta.

"_Si algo empieza… algún día terminará. No hay necesidad de excusas."_

-¿Su-san?- dijo girándose, con el semblante sombrío y los hermosos ojos liláceos apagados. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Berwald y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, no quería que esa persona, tan especial para él, se contagiara de su tristeza.

Habían tratado de aceptarlo por todos los medios posibles. Trataron de acostumbrarse a la idea de la inminente separación. Pero no pudieron.

-Creo que te amo más de lo que creía. – dijo finalmente Tino, a quien las lágrimas se le derramaron al terminar la oración. Berwald no era bueno con las palabras, a pesar que en un segundo cruzaron por su mente un montón de declaraciones amorosas y palabras de aliento. Pero se sabía incapaz de pronunciarlas así que sólo optó por limpiar las lágrimas que Tino derramaba, con sus labios.

Sintió los tibios dedos de Tino tomar los suyos, fríos cual el más crudo invierno, y prometerle en un susurro que sería muy fuerte y que a pesar de que se separaran, siempre iba a amarlo. Que iba a ser poco tiempo.

* * *

"_Un poco más de tiempo…"_

-Tengo que partir…- dijo finalmente Tino, ya vestido y con la bolsa al hombro. Ambos tenían la vista baja y las manos unidas. No se atrevían a romper ese profundo lazo que los unía en ese momento y no dudaba en herirles.

Sus manos empezaron a separarse, Tino se apartó ligeramente de Berwald, cruzando la puerta de su hogar. El brazo de Berwald se estiró junto con el de Tino, buscando retrasar el momento en que sus dedos dejarían de rozarse.

Dado el momento en que dejaron de sentirse, Tino giró y emprendió una frenética carrera, sintiendo que si no lo hacía, que si no se alejaba de la persona que más amaba en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y más de una vez se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer.

Berwald solamente le miró. Sintiendo cómo la vista se le empañaba y cómo el corazón le escapaba por los ojos.

* * *

"_Sólo la memoria de ti inunda mi corazón creando un mar profundo… y me ahogo ahí…"_

La bella sonrisa de aquel niño podía alejar los tormentos más grandes de su alma, de eso estaba seguro. Las memorias de los dos, todo lo que habían compartido, se convertían en agudas agujas que se clavaban en el corazón de Berwald. Quizá su corazón ya estuviera quebrado. Podía sentirlo, en las noches de soledad los pedazos de éste se le incrustaban en el costado.

-"No puedes quebrarte"- le decía una y otra vez a su corazón- "Le perteneces a Tino… él no querrá un corazón roto y destrozado…"

* * *

Tino secó sus ojos por milésima vez. Quizás ya fuera por costumbre, ya que no tenía más lágrimas por derramar. Giró la cabeza y observó a su ejército, miró al frente y vio a aquel hombre aterrador dirigirse a él. "Hombre aterrador", así llamaba Estonia a Rusia.

Comparó a aquel hombre, de "inocente" sonrisa con Berwald. No… Berwald podía no sonreír o hacerlo muy de vez en cuando, pero ni de lejos se comparaba con la persona que tenía al frente.

-Su-san…te amo…- logró articular suavemente al viento antes de lanzar el grito de guerra que guiaría a sus soldados contra Rusia.

* * *

Suecia no estaba ya seguro si su ejército lo seguía o no. No le interesaba si pensaban que él estaba loco o algo por el estilo. Los había llamado a todos por una emergencia, sin prepararlos para nada. Sólo necesitó saber la terrible noticia para salir disparado.

-Finlandia está en problemas. En serios problemas.- decía Dinamarca a Suecia, Noruega e Islandia.- Y bueno, no fue buena idea meterse con Rusia sólo por ayudar a Estonia…

Berwald dejó de escuchar. Sintió que el corazón en verdad iba a rompérsele. Salió corriendo preocupado a llamar a su ejército.

* * *

Tino abrió los ojos. Como esa última mañana con Suecia, los rayos de sol le dieron de lleno en esos ojos violáceos. Pero ahora lo herían. Tenía más frío que ese día y una punzada se le clavó en el pecho al comprender que Suecia no estaba para cubrirlo y abrazarlo.

De pié, y de espaldas a él se encontraba Iván. Todo el ejército finlandés completamente derrotado.

Y entonces lo notó, a su alrededor, mezclado con su ejército, tenía a otros cuyo uniforme pertenecía a Suecia. Dirigió su mirada a Iván, quien se dirigía a lo que parecía ser Suecia, parado enfrentándolo.

No supo qué pasó, no iba a poder entenderlo, pero a pesar de estar completamente derrotado, su cuerpo sacó fuerzas de donde sólo había cansancio y un corazón llorando y clamando el nombre de su amado Berwald.

-¡Su-san!- gritó con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. No pasó mucho tiempo en que acortara su distancia con la del sueco y se aferrara de él. No le importó nada, el hecho de estar frente a miles de soldados moribundos ni mucho menos frente a la persona que más miedo le infundía.

Berwald sintió una gran alegría y alivio al reconocer a aquel niño que siempre tendría una sonrisa para él. Pero una gran pena acompañada de un agudo dolor atravesó su corazón al notar lo dañado que estaba.

Otra vez, como aquel día, el mundo se detuvo para ellos, la tormenta cesó y la nieve se derritió, mientras el viento cantaba una canción apenas audible para ellos dos. Tino pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Berwald, manchando la ropa de éste con su sangre, alzándose cuan alto podía ser y atrayendo su rostro para besarlo con ansias, entrelazando sus labios, pasando a un beso mucho más profundo donde ya no podían estar seguros de dónde empezaban los labios del uno y terminaban los del otro.

Iván no dijo nada, simplemente se retiró, dejando a los dos amantes solos, disfrutando de la felicidad que los embargaba en ese momento. Su ejército se preguntaba porqué actuaba de esa forma, pero nadie se animó a preguntar.

* * *

Los ladridos de Hanatamago despertaron a Berwald, quien pesadamente abría los ojos para luego restregarlos ligeramente con el dorso de la muñeca y sentarse en la cama, sintiendo un ligero dolor en las múltiples heridas que llevaba. Nada a comparación de las heridas que día antes había tratado con Tino. Deseaba poder dormir un poco más.

Sintió esos dedos que tanto conocía recorrer tímidamente los suyos para luego entrelazarlos. La fresca primavera de la piel de Tino derritiendo su crudo invierno, los labios de éste haciendo brotar una dulce sonrisa y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente bajo la necesidad del calor del otro.

Estaba seguro de algo: nunca iba a permitirle a ese chiquillo de dulce sonrisa separarse de él otra vez.

* * *

Dedicado para Alfa-san (que creo es mi hermana perdida igual que Kibamarta y Sheyny-sama) Rabbit in the hat y Ayu-chan the first yayoi lover. xD Solo lo subo porque ustedes gustan del Suecia x Finlandia


End file.
